


Eye of the Beholder

by AraSigyrn



Series: In the Dragon's Lair [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeur kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'Voyeurism' square on my Kink-Bingo card</p>
<p>Adam treats Kris to a show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Note: Dubious Consent**
> 
> Once more with thanks to deannawol for liberal application of the red pen and Sam, HoL and the rest of the mailing list who I wouldn't have written this without. ♥

Adam doesn't let Kris up until long after it feels like every single person in the casino has done a shot. Kris is sticky with spit and tequila and shaking with mortification. He'd learnt another trick of Adam's when he'd tried to struggle up and his hands hadn't moved.

The only 'good' thing was that Adam never moved, hands bracketing Kris' hip and his thumbs rubbing against Kris' fly. It was good because the way some of the businessmen had looked at him...Kris shudders at the memory of clammy hands and fleshy lips. But Adam had kept him anchored, half hard with sweat prickling under his hair, and Kris had been trapped on that table under the bright lights for what seemed like forever.

"Good boy," Adam praises him when he finally lets Kris slip off the table to huddle in his lap. "Let's go get your mind off things." 

Getting his mind off isn't the only thing Adam has in mind, Kris thinks when he's led back into a private room. There's a couple of joints already lit and some candles that smell like the church incense, rich and decadent. Adam pulls Kris down with him onto a sinfully comfortable couch with leather throw pillows and Kris tries to scoot back when one of Adam's hands lands casually over his cock.

"Don't be such a prude, Kristopher," Adam chides and Kris glares at him, wishing for his voice. "You should relax." 

He runs his fingers over Kris' fly and Kris tries to twist away. Adam's arm loops around his waist, holding him in place as Adam leans up to whisper in his ear.

"Just look at Tommy and Ethan," Kris shivers, prickling chills shivering down his spine. "They're having fun."

Kris follows Adam's gaze and swallows. Tommy must be the blond from earlier because that's the guy who's kissing a lean, awkward looking guy in the hotel's uniform who is wearing an 'Ethan' nametag. It's porn-kissing, all tongues and slick and Tommy has both hands down the front of Ethan's pants. Ethan's just tall enough that Tommy has to lean up to kiss him, neck pale and oddly vulnerable at the angle Kris can see.

Ethan's hands are clamped to Tommy's ass, pulling him closer. He's moaning, biting at Tommy's lips as Tommy's hips rock. He's rubbing himself against the thigh Ethan's pressed between his legs and he moans too. Kris swallows, ducking his head but he can't look away.

"Don't be so scandalized," Adam whispers breathily against his ear. "They wouldn't be playing if they didn't want an audience." 

He tugs Kris around so Kris is staring right at them, legs spread and Adam's hand rubbing at his cock and Adam's breath wet against his ear. Tommy has his head thrown back how, Ethan's mouth at his throat and one leg hooked around Ethan's hips as his hips rock more urgently. They're both hazy with lust. Kris doesn't think they know they're being watched. They certainly don't care.

Tommy pulls Ethan's cock; squat and angry red out of his pants, hands fumbling and eager and Kris shivers when Adam leans a little closer.

"I'm bigger than that. You'll need both hands, Kristopher." 

Kris chokes and Adam presses a hand against his stomach, little finger sliding under Kris’ waistband. Ethan makes this weird throaty sound, jerking Tommy closer as Tommy tugs at his cock, and Kris has to swallow again. Ethan's muddy brown hair is nearly black with sweat, Tommy's lip-gloss is smeared messily around both mouths and they growl and hiss at each other. Adam shifts and Kris gets settled against his chest, Adam's hand kneading at his cock.

Ethan kisses Tommy like he's trying to devour him as Tommy's hand stutters over his cock. Then he shoves him back, eyes wild and dick so hard that Kris thinks hazily _it must hurt_. Tommy looks stoned but he drops fluidly to his knees and opens his mouth as Ethan shoves his cock in. Ethan grabs a fistful of Tommy's hair and Kris can see the pale gleam of his knuckles as he fucks Tommy's mouth.

Tommy has his hands on Ethan's hips, urging him on and Kris can hear the breathy moans around them and the slick squelch as the rest of Adam's entourage watch. Tommy looks...blissed out, swallowing eagerly as Ethan yanks him closer, rutting into his mouth. Tommy's make-up is destroyed-mascara running down his face and lips so red that they look bloody.

"Tommy likes it rough," Adam says, squeezing Kris a little. "Can't wait until I can do that to you, baby."

Kris swallows, feeling the pull of his suddenly dry throat, and Adam's dark chuckle raises goosebumps. Tommy has gone lax, letting Ethan use his mouth while his eyes roll back and Ethan makes a strangled screaming sound as he comes, Tommy's face crushed against his belly while Ethan grunts and his hips thrust in a disjointed, desperate tempo.

Adam lifts his hand away and Kris sucks in a surprised gasp of air. He feels hot and prickly and Adam is laughing softly behind him. Ethan and Tommy fall into the cushions around them, boneless and slack-mouthed. They look....they look fucked-out, used and sated and Kris wants to look away but Adam's hand is still holding him in place.

"Remember this," Adam breathes against his ear. "Remember how good it feels to be used." 

Kris trembles and Adam laughs again. He mouths at Kris' neck and the rest of the evening passes in a haze of confusion and lust. Kris stumbles into the elevator when Adam puts one of his big hands at the back of Kris' neck and tugs him along.

Adam doesn't let him have clothes. Kris' clothes literally disintegrate as he crosses the threshold of his hotel room and Adam pauses, leaving the door open, and Kris shivers at the slow drag as Adam looks him over.

Adam licks his lips and Kris knows his blush is painfully obvious. Adam crosses the carpet and wow, okay. Kris hadn't exactly missed that Adam is fucking huge but the hotel room isn't the casino floor and there's nothing here to distract from the way he towers over Kris.

He cups Kris' ass and holy cow, even the guy's hands are huge! He pulls Kris close enough that Kris can feel the marble-hard lines of muscle and sinew and there's no way to avoid those bright blue eyes.

Adam squeezes his ass, casual and proprietary and Kris shudders.

"I can't wait to see you on your knees," Adam breathes against his neck and Kris stumbles when Adam lets him go, leather coat swirling as he strides over to the mini-bar. Kris is left breathless and half-hard and the door is _still_ open!


End file.
